


Very Unlikely Lovers

by TheSheGavin



Series: Short Stories: A Collection of Achievement [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe, Animal AU, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSheGavin/pseuds/TheSheGavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael the Cat was having a lazy day at home until his owner shows up with a new "friend" as a big surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Unlikely Lovers

Michael stretched out in the morning sunlight by the back door. The human was still asleep, and he felt that he could use this time to his advantage. The human was loud and obnoxious but she did everything he needed her to do so he let her stay in the house. 

His plan for quiet was soon foiled when the human came bustling by. She was rushing, rambling to herself as she slipped out the door. He gave a tentative meow at the door and waited a second before cursing under his breath.

"Where are you going?"

He hopped up onto the windowsill by the door, glaring at his retreating owner as she dashed into her car and drove off. Michael sighed, hopping down to the ground again.

"Well, guess I'll get quiet after all."

The ginger tom lied on the couch with a yawn. He stayed up last night while waiting for the human to come home. She went out with a strange man with too cold hands and a loud voice. Hopefully he wouldn't stick around.

Michael fell asleep and woke to the human calling him. He sat up and looked curiously to the covered item she brought in and set on the coffee table. She said a few things in her garbled speak and took off the cover to reveal a brown and green canary.

"What the hell?" Michael said to the girl, and she just smiled and patted him on the head before leaving them alone.

"Well, hey there!" The bird greeted in a too cheerful voice.

"What are you doing here?" Michael hissed softly, angered by the intruder.

"What do ya mean? I'm the new pet, ya know? Gavin's the name, and you are?"

"Michael. And this is my house. And I'm her only pet."

"Ah, not anymore I'm afraid." The bird tweeted noisily, ruffling his feathers. "You're gonna have to learn how to share."

Michael hopped onto the coffee table, circling the cage. 

"I think you've forgotten your place, bird. You are food. The prey. I am the predator. The hunter and such."

Gavin gave a fluttering laugh that rang like a song.

"Your owner would never forgive you. She'd get rid of you in a heartbeat." 

Michael found himself flustered. There was no way a damned bird was going to get under his fur.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Micoo." Gavin cooed softly. Michael's fur stood on end as he jumped down from the table uneasily. Nobody ever talked to him like that, and for a good reason. Michael scared them away. He was vicious. Rude, some had said. So why was Gavin so friendly?

"Stupid bird.." Michael grumbled.

Michael hid away until the human called him out, beckoning with food. He slunk out of his hiding spot to be met by Gavin's tweets.

"Micoo! There you are. I was worried you'd run off.. I didn't insult you, did I?"

Michael winced at the abruptness of the feathered snack and attempted to ignore him.

"Micoo, you can't ignore me forever."

Silence was his answer.

Gavin began tweeting furiously just to make noise. The human was confused but let Gavin out of his cage after checking all the windows and doors. Gavin darted down to Michael and hopped in front of him.

"Damn it, look at me!"

Michael stepped back with a bewildered expression.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be obnoxious and annoying. I was just trying to be friendly." Gavin blurted quickly in a flurry of song. The human watched us carefully, seeing if she needed to intervene.

Michael tilted his head slightly at the peculiar bird. As strange as it was, he wasn't food to him anymore. He was something else.

Gavin hopped closer and nuzzled the tomcat's forehead. Michael froze, ears flicked back. Every inch of him felt a shockwave rippling out from where Gavin tried to comfort him.

Gavin backed away too soon for Michael's liking and the once outgoing bird turned quiet.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that-"

"Don't be sorry. I-.. I didn't mind." Michael purred almost shyly. Gavin was surprised at the answer.

The poor human was confused out of her mind at the cuddling bird and cat. Such a strange and unusual pair.


End file.
